1. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that fishing poles are subjected to variable forces which result primarily from the various size and aggressiveness of the fish caught on the line. Heavy sinkers and other auxiliary tackle devices also contribute to the force imposed on the line of a fishing rod.
As a result, it has been thought desirable to provide auxiliary apparatus which can be attached to the fishing rod to facilitate handling of the rod. Many such devices are now known.
For example, auxiliary handles, adapted to extend transversely from the rod or rod handle either vertically or horizontally have been designed. These auxiliary handles require that one hand of the fisherman be used to control the pole and one hand be used to control the auxiliary handle. An auxiliary handle is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,236 (Sept. 4, 1956).
Further, fishing rod handle attachments have been provided which are formed with a contour surface to conform to the wrist or forearm of a fisherman. An illustration of such devices is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,016 (Nov. 12, 1968). Further combinations of the auxiliary handle and auxiliary contour fitting surface are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,510 (Mar. 12, 1968) discloses such a device.
In addition, mounts for fishing rods which provide a pivot about which the fisherman can rotate the entire rod also exist. Generally, these mounts are tubular devices into which the fishing rod handle can be inserted. The mounts are either fixed to a seat or elsewhere on a fishing boat or are arranged to be secured by a belt to the fisherman. U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,939 (Dec. 8, 1964) illustrates a mount into which a fishing rod can be inserted.
The state of the art does not include a device which provides a rigid column that automatically makes the fisherman's shoulder or underarm a reaction point against any load imposed on the fishing pole.